The Radec Renegade
by Gabumon Noodles
Summary: A Killzone story following the careers of Colonel Radec and his trusty military unit: a loyal bodyguard, a down-to-earth pyrotrooper, a skilled medic and a remarkably clever grenader.
1. Runa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Killzone, Visari, Radec, Lente, Cobar or Metrac. Runa, Janky, Crickjaw and Lenny are original characters.**

The Radec Renegade  
Runa

Mael Radec was in his prime.

His impressive display of combined leadership and combat skills earned him the lofty rank of Colonel. Recent successful campaigns under his supervision caught the attention of Visari himself. As a result, the self-proclaimed warlord entrusted Radec with the honor of training the bulk of Helghan army cadets. The construction plan for a new military academy swiftly went underway. Complete with simulated indoor battlefields and sophisticated classrooms, the academy was something that Radec took great pride in. Colonel Tendon Cobar, known for his ruthless demand for military strength, volunteered to help Radec with cadet training.

"You need another pair of eyes to keep watch on these pups." Cobar had said. "Visari wants more troops ready for another likely invasion on Vekta."

The teamwork of the two Helghast Colonels sped up the progress of cadet graduation rates, thus led to more troops being available for combat. Handling national affairs flourished thanks to Radec, and he had been satisfied with the results. He still felt that something was missing. He had yet to attend to personal matters, since he was so busy with keeping his academy going.

"I've got just the thing you need: subordinates." General Armin Metrac declared.

Visari's chief advisors often gather in Radec's new office to discuss important issues.

"Cobar can't keep watch over the academy forever. We'll need his help in Vekta pretty soon." Metrac went on. "Now that you're a Colonel, you're going to need underlings to carry out errands and missions for you."

The General ran a hand over his blond hair, a rare phenomenon among Helghast males. "Besides, Cobar is already my right hand man, not yours."

Radec wasn't sure whether Metrac was being playful or serious. He wasn't too fond of Generals, even ones from his own side. They tended to act snooty and condenscending, and he preferred to stay away from them. But Metrac pulled a friendly, harmless smile.

"On the other hand, I certainly know someone who could be all yours."

"You mean your sister?" Lente asked.

"The General has a sister?" Cobar and Radec chimed in astonished unison.

"Younger sister." Metrac corrected.

"S-sir, I never knew that you had any siblings." Cobar stammered.

"Her name is First Lieutenant Runa Metrac, soon to be Runa Radec."

"What?" Radec blurted. He straightened in his chair with surprise. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking, General."

"I'm being perfectly serious, Colonel Radec. It's going to be a very convenient arranged marriage, considering that both of our families center around the military."

"I don't have any family members. That leaves only me to give my opinion. What bastard gave the consent without my permission?"

"Emperor Visari, the bastard you speak of, approved the marriage for you."

For a moment, the room fell into a tense, shocked silence. Lente coughed awkwardly into his sleeve. It took effort for Radec's legs to keep steady as he slowly sat back down.

"What about financial matters? Military transactions?"

"All taken care of. My sister will be a part of your unit immediately after marriage. Oh, and the Metrac family's fortune...half of it will go to you."

Radec's resigned sigh came out as a long, hissing rasp through his helmet. "General, I commend you for the great deal of effort and planning behind my back. But getting to the bottom line...I'm an officer for the Helghan Army. Don't get me to woo your sister with masculine charm. Not when I have an entire academy to run."

Then his feet began fidgeting and shuffling under his desk. "And...I'm terrible with women. I can analyze any soldier inside and out with ease, Helghast or not. I can practically get inside his head, and figure out every psychological aspect and motive. But women...they're confusing. They're strange creatures to me, because I don't know what the hell they want."

Metrac scoffed. "You think I would give you just any woman? No, of course not. This is _my sister_ I'm offering to you. Even if marriage wasn't a factor, what officer in his right mind would turn down an exemplary elite shock trooper? Need I remind you that her loyalty and fighting abilities are unparalleled?"

"I need to see it to believe it." Radec retorted.

"Oh you will, my dear Colonel. In eight days, about a week until the marriage, you will see and believe."

Xxxx0xxxX

Radec felt desperately grateful for the rare occasion of a military wedding. He loathed to imagine himself wearing a tight-fitting tuxedo and be among a cheerful church with flowers and choirs.

No, this was different. Instead of a tuxedo, Radec was clad in his most lavishing uniform. The wedding took place in one of the grand halls of Visari palace. Radec felt comfortable with the familiar gray and red color scheme and the surrounding military decorations. The wedding was a small one; only the Metrac family and a handful of senior officers were here to witness the event. Radec stood at the small elevation at the end of the hall, waiting for the bride to emerge. He tried not to hear the pounding of his heart as he slowly shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

'Get a move on, I want to get this over with.' Radec inwardly growled.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, everyone's eyes and bodies turned to the back.

An elite shock trooper, dressed in her cleanest armor, came into view. Judging from the size of the armor plates, the figure underneath was slender and petite. An even shorter, withered twig of a man-her father, Radec assumed-led her down the hall by her arm. Done according to tradition, Radec accepted her hand to relinquish the father's claim over her. The Lieutenant stood a full head shorter than him as she joined his side. They stood still for a few quiet seconds, then undid their masks.

The Colonel's heart nearly stopped. General Metrac's sister was strikingly beautiful, an angel among average Helghast women. Her skin looked healthy and wholesome, not pale and paper-thin. Like her brother, she sported shortly cropped blond hair and thoughtful, dark eyes. Runa Metrac eyed her future husband with an even, rational gaze. He could detect a sharp intelligence behind her skin-deep beauty.

'She looks much too good for the likes of me.' he thought.

The pair faced a minister, who gave a brief passage about matrimony and its responsibilities. Then he handed them the contract that would officially mark their bond. Radec signed his name in the blocky characters of the Helghast language. Runa did likewise, and wrote with carefully neat movements.

Before Radec knew it, the ceremony drew to a close. He liked the way it went though; like a military procedure, it was kept orderly, brief and concise. All that's left was the step to end it with a bang.

When the minister gave the word, Radec tilted his head down to give Runa a kiss. He felt soft lips pressing against his own, and his facial hair tickling her bare skin in that single second. The newlywed pair turned to the participants, who rose to heartily applaud them. Metrac, Radec's new brother-in-law, came forth to pat him on the back.

"Congratulations, Colonel. The whole thing flowed very well, I think. How do you like my sister? Isn't she the finest woman you've ever clapped your eyes on?"

"She's...quite something." Radec finally said. He shot a glance at the Lieutenant, who accepted complements with small smiles and silent nods. "Not much of a talker, is she?"

Metrac shrugged. "Runa listens and thinks far more than she speaks. I believe that you'll find it convenient. You're not a very patient man, after all. Who knows? The two of you might get along beautifully."

"With all due respect sir, arranged marriages might as well flush down the drain. Even ones plotted by you."

Xxxx0xxxX

On the following day, Colonel Radec gave his new wife and subordinate a tour around the academy. They stuck to the perimeter of the classrooms, yet the cadets couldn't help but stare at the couple more than their teacher. Finally, Radec escorted her to their last destination. "My office," he said as he gestured to the spacious room. "Feel free to explore. If you like to read, I've got a bookshelf behind my desk."

Runa nodded quietly as she studied the nicely decorated office. Radec settled into his desk to finish some paperwork Visari had sent him. He lifted his head once in a while to watch what she was doing. She had been observing his campaign medals and trophies. Then she was at his shelf and reading some of his military books. A mutual silence reigned as the pair kept to themselves and did their own tasks. Half an hour later, Radec signed the last paper and leaned back to take a break. He looked to Runa, who tucked away a book she just finished. She sat politely and quietly. He couldn't tell whether she waited for orders, or didn't want to talk at all. Women really did confuse him. Even if Runa was a soldier, he was unable to detect any emotion behind her neutrality. Probably the result of rigorous shock trooper training. Despite that, it made him nervous. He hated feeling anxious or unsure. It didn't suit his otherwise precise and confident nature.

"Is there something you would like to do, Lieutenant?" he inquired. "Cobar's handling the cadet training today, so I'm confined to this office like a secretary."

'Perhaps there's something we could do to pass the time...'

Suddenly, a great idea hit him. "Do you play chess, by any chance? How about one round? I've got a checkerboard in my office."

Runa returned his offer with a smile. "Yes sir, I would like that very much."

Radec let her have the white pieces, so she could get the first turn. Chess was the Colonel's favorite game. By playing it, he could refine his tactical skills and even apply it in the real battlefield. He also enjoyed studying his opponent as he played. So far, Runa proved to be a very intriguing player. She wasn't afraid to sacrifice pawns, because she already had a trap in store for Radec's pieces afterwards. Few words were exchanged during the match. For Radec, he could determine someone's personality by the way they play.

"Were you once a sniper, Lieutenant?"

Runa looked at him with slight surprise. "That's correct, sir. How did you know?"

"You seem to calculate the entire board and take your time before you make a move. It's similar to snipers observing the field before they pinpoint a target."

"A very good observation, sir. May I point out something as well?"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"You seem to exploit all your knights, bishops and rooks often. You hardly move your king."

"I believe in the divide and conquer tactic. Dominance over the board is everything."

Radec noticed another important aspect: Runa always kept the queen close to the king. He never saw her move the most powerful chess piece as far as ten squares. It was then that Radec figured out which position suited her the most. The game continued for almost an hour, but neither was able to get an advantage. Under normal circumstances, he fully enjoyed a match whenever he won. But he actually had fun interacting with the female Lieutenant.

"We can stop playing now; I can see that we're evenly matched." he said. "You've earned my respect, and that isn't something I give out freely. I plan to appoint you as my personal bodyguard. And I know that you will perform your duties splendidly."

Runa dipped her head. "I'm honored, sir. I'll work hard to make sure I won't disappoint you."

Radec thought of what he had said to Metrac earlier. And somehow, he felt that it wasn't true. Perhaps this marriage will be prosperous and fruitful. If Runa was always a protective and loyal soldier, then she would certainly make a dutiful wife at home. The Colonel couldn't imagine a better life.

**I pictured Radec as NOT bald, and somewhat good-looking...what I used for reference were some concept artworks depicting Radec unmasked. I think the site was creativeuncut(dot)com. Anyways, tell me how you think of it so far. :)**


	2. Crickjaw

The Radec Renegade  
Crickjaw

Runa truly was a woman any husband would kill to own.

Her cooking was great, she always kept the house clean, slept on her respective side of the bed, and spoke only when given permission. Helghast culture stressed that ideal women should be submissive and totally obedient to the dominant male. But she was far from a nagging and rebellious shrew, so Radec allowed her total freedom in the household. Because whenever she did speak, her words were helpful and wise. Radec also granted her the greatest privilege: the freedom to call him by his first name whenever they were off duty. By doing that, he treated her like his equal.

As for Runa, she opened up to Radec the more she spent time with him. She had been cautious and wary about dealing with a man who demanded the perfect wife. But Radec didn't show any sign of cruelty to her yet; and he gave her his full attention whenever she had to speak her mind. The Colonel wasn't turning into a loving softie with open hugs and kisses, that was for sure. Nor did he plan to do so anytime soon. But he conveyed his affection to her in his own reserved way. They could communicate and decipher each other with just subtle looks and body gestures. Radec never bragged about his love life, but he would radiate with silent pride whenever he strode into the academy with his Lieutenant flanking him.

Whenever he got tired from work, or grew irritated with the cadets, Runa was always there to tone down his stress. During casual sparring sessions, she always won. Even if he really tried to get at her. Runa's shock trooper agility always got the better of him, and her quick calculations rendered his teleporting manuever useless. One day, Radec took a new initiative and attempted to simply tackle her. Runa felt the breath knocked out of her as they hit the ground together. The sudden move caught her off guard for only a moment, because she simply pulled off a few expert arm twists before she ended up on top of him. Radec let out an unexpected, breathless laugh.

"I give up. You got me fair and square, Lieutenant."

Smiling to herself, Runa released him so he could flex his sore wrists.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. Do I really have to know why you're on the floor like that?"

The pair lifted their heads at the joking voice. They turned to see Colonel Cobar striding towards them.

"We were just sparring. Getting some exercise." Radec said.

Cobar tilted his head in amusement. "Uh-huh, sure. I'll believe that when petrusite spiders fly. Even a man like you can't hide love forever, Radec."

"We're not 'getting it on.' I just failed again in trying to beat Runa in close combat. That's all." Radec retorted stubbornly.

"Still, it's great to see you two getting along so well. General Metrac will be pleased. Anyways, I didn't come to spy on you. I came to show you something inside the academy."

Radec and Runa exchanged a curious glance.

"I've got to leave for the invasion campaign pretty soon." Cobar said. "So I had to pick a worthy successor who can rein those cadets in. I already have a very capable substitute, but I just need you to approve him."

"Let's go check him out, then." Radec and Runa followed him inside and into one of the academy's simulated battlefields. They packed into an observation room reinforced with impenetrable glass. Outside the safety of the small room, all the cadets lined up in a single file and stood stock still as an officer paced up and down in front of them. He was dressed in a pyrotrooper's garb; there was no mistake in the strapped cans of fuel on his chest. His shoulders hunched and his hands folded behind him as he seemed to stare the cadets down.

"This is your substitute?" Radec asked.

Cobar nodded. "Lieutenant Scott Fleng. Fresh from the most recently graduated class."

Lieutenant Fleng tipped off his helmet so his glare could really zero in upon the cadets.

Cobar leaned toward Radec and whispered, "Fleng's his real name, but everyone calls him Crickjaw. For obvious reasons, of course. It's been his nickname ever since he joined as a private."

It was then that Radec noticed Fleng's crooked underbite. The slightly jutting teeth would've been a comical sight if not for his frightening glare. Most of the young troops gulped nervously upon meeting his seething stare. But one of them pursed his lips when Fleng thrusted his face closer.

"What's so funny?" Fleng roared. "Is it because of my screwed up jaw? You'll have a pretty face just like mine if you don't do what I fucking tell you to do! Now wipe that smug grin off your face and lose the beerbelly!"

The poor cadet's face instantly sobered, and he swiftly straightened his back.

A light chuckle escaped Radec's lips. "I see why you've chosen him. He's just like you."

"His mouth is as clean as month-old shit, but his hot temper is something to admire." Cobar replied.

"How did he get that deformation on his face?"

"He happened to be in Suljeva when a mining accident had occured. A piece of crowbar struck him here." Cobar pointed to the lower left ridge of his mask. "Almost completely dislocated his jaw. It didn't stop him from having the voice power of a Terran gorilla, though."

True to Cobar's statement, Crickjaw's loud, aggressive voice demanded total attention. "Listen up, you spineless jellyfish. I had you form up to give you a little prep talk about the invasion. As you all should know, we Helghast abide by the three virtues: duty, obedience and loyalty." Crickjaw thrusted his finger in the air as he listed them. "Our code is strict. Our code may even seem too rigorous. But that is what makes us strong. The rules we live by...the gas masks we wear...they are what makes us the fucking Helghast!"

Crickjaw turned to a random cadet. "You, my good soldier. Who are our enemies?"

"The Vektans, sir."

"And why are the Vektans our enemies?"

The young cadet shuffled his feet as he struggled for an answer. "Because they are weak, inferior humans that don't understand the beauty of our code, sir."

"Excellent. Well said. Visari could've said that himself."

The cadet started to swell at the compliment, but Crickjaw quickly deflated him when he said, "But you're not the Emperor, you're only a small part of our great cause. I could care less if you have a name, and I definitely don't want to know what goddamn slum you spawned from. But that's why you joined the army, right? The invasion is a great chance to make a name for yourself and prove that you're actually somebody. Here in this academy, we've provided those opportunities again and again. Who's ready to graduate and earn the right to destroy those Vektan motherfuckers?"

The cadets roared with enthusiastic confirmation as they held their shotguns aloft. Crickjaw shoved the helmet back onto his head and waved his hand to settle the troops down.

"All right, shut up. Today, we've got higher-ups observing us. Colonel Cobar and Radec don't accept weaklings in this academy. Now is not the time to chicken out. Today, you'll just work on patrol manuevers and target practice. The room looks like a jungle hellhole for a reason. You're dismissed!"

The cadets immediately dispersed into respective teams as they performed their usual invasion routines. Crickjaw shook his head and ambled over to the observation room.

"Not bad, Lieutenant. Helghan needs more men with backbone like you." Cobar remarked. Then he turned to Radec. "So what do you think of him?"

"He dictates with effective discipline. It's impressive, considering that he's only a Lieutenant. He'll make a great coworker for you, Cobar."

"Oh no, Radec. I can't have him in my unit since I'll be in Vekta. Crickjaw will be _your _subordinate."

Radec blinked in pleasant surprise. "This is unexpected of you, Cobar."

"Consider it a farewell gift before I go off and obliterate humanity." Cobar gruffly chuckled.

Crickjaw shook Radec's hand and saluted. "It's an honor to be able to work under you, sir. I've got to warn you, though...I'm not afraid to give people a piece of my mind. So give me a bitch slap if I ever back-sass you, Colonel."

"I'll take that into thought." Radec smirked. "You're a man with real attitude. How long have you been a pyrotrooper?"

"Since I was a Sergeant, sir. I used to work as a blacksmith apprentice since I was a kid, so I've been around refineries all my life." Then he laughed. "Fight fire with fire, that's the dogma I live by. I'm always itching for a fight, so you'll find me being the first to let it rip."

Radec nodded in approval at the soldier's fiery temperament. "I like your battle spirit, Lieutenant Crickjaw. Welcome to the unit."


	3. Janky

The Radec Renegade (3)  
Janky

Colonel Radec made his way across the vast launch plaza, with Lieutenant Runa and Crickjaw trailing behind him. Overlord dropships and other large Helghast vehicles prepared to take off. Battalions of soldiers marched up the ramps into the loading ships. Radec sighted Cobar and Metrac, who were about to board the ship after their soldiers. The General smiled as he sighted his sister and brother-in-law.

"Long time no see. You've come to see us off?"

Runa took off her mask to meet him face to face. "It would be rude to ignore my brother before he embarks on some grand mission."

Metrac let out a sigh of content. "Little sister, you're just as polite as your husband. Cobar's been telling me all sorts of good things about you two. Who knows what will happen after this war? I might just come home to meet new nephews or nieces."

Runa said nothing as she lightly blushed from her brother's comment. Radec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself, General. We don't know how long this war will drag on. Those ISA forces are to be reckoned with. Never underestimate idiots in large groups."

Metrac's face and tone gradually grew serious. "Point taken, Colonel. It's been months, and I haven't heard from Lente yet. The ISA are tearing at the threads of my nerves and patience."

"Please don't strain yourself, Armin." Runa said. "The Colonel's already stressed out with the academy as it is."

"Perhaps I'll sleep easier when I think of our family back at home. Perhaps it could do some good to every other soldier as well."

Cobar lightly tapped on Metrac's shoulder and gestured to the last line of soldiers.

The General looked to the sky. "We have to depart soon, I'm afraid. Helghan needs us!"

Runa approached her brother, but did not open her arms to hug him. Instead, she saluted and smiled warmly.

"I'll pray for your safety. If your ship ever comes back, you'll find me at this terminal waiting for you."

"Thank you, Runa." Then Metrac turned to Radec. "Take care of my sister. That's the only favor I ask as her brother."

Radec nodded solemnly. "I promise to keep her from harm. She'll be safe under my care."

Cobar saluted to Crickjaw. "It's up to you now. Your Colonel and his academy depend on you."

The crooked corners of Crickjaw's mouth turned up in a rough smile. "I won't fail you, sir."

Metrac nodded back, then marched off after Cobar. As the engine thrusters roared to life and the ramp began to close, the two officers waved. Radec, Runa and Crickjaw waved back until the ramp completely closed. They stood and watched as the ship picked up speed and soared into the sky. Runa never saw her brother again.

Xxxx0xxxX

By the time Radec's unit headed back to the academy, it was already lunch break. The Colonel headed to the bathroom to wash his face. He unfastened his helmet and stared at the mirror. A man with sparse, messy brown hair and worn eyes looked back at him. Radec lightly splashed cold water on his weary complexion. He peered closer at his faintly bloodshot pupils and sighed. "I need to shave. And I need to get more sleep." he mumbled.

He stepped back to evaluate his figure. Radec was quite tall, and at least six foot in height. He towered over Cobar, Lente and even Visari. The Colonel was also sturdy and well-built; years of fighting experience and exercise made him a hardened veteran. A powerful body, combined with an air of intimidating authority and lethal eyes...no wonder he scared the crap out of cadets whenever he was around. Even higher ranked Helghast officers regard him with respect and fear. Radec wasn't nearly as psychopathic and bloodthirsty as Cobar in battle, but he still held a fierce reputation for his ruthlessness. Suddenly, he wondered if Runa had ever thought of him that way. Had she ever been scared of him during those first few days of marriage? The question intrigued him. Normally, he could care less of what people think about him. A cadet could strike up a nerve to say that Radec had the eyes of a demon, and he wouldn't care. Sure, the scoundrel would get a beating, but Radec wouldn't really care.

'This must be a side effect of being a married man. All of a sudden, I'm dying to know whether Runa likes me or not.' Radec inwardly sighed.

Their relationship so far had been mutual and strictly professional. They haven't done anything that crossed the line of intimacy yet. Radec wondered if he will ever figure out what went on in Runa's mind. She was a very attractive woman, no doubt, but an enigmatic one too.

Radec tucked the helmet to his side and left to get lunch. As soon as he entered the mess hall, most of the soldiers stopped in the middle of eating and turned to look. Then he realized that none of them have ever seen his full face before. Radec always ate lunch in the privacy of his office, but today he decided otherwise. He would often skip eating entirely because he got distracted with filing paperwork. As his eyes swept the hall to look for his unit, Radec overheard a few young soldiers whispering.

"Hey, isn't that the headmaster? Blimey, I've only heard tales about him."

"Best to keep it that way, mate. The only people that visit him are either high officers or troublemakers."

"Looks like he's actually staying in the hall. Let's be on our best behavior or he'll be after our heads."

There was a ripple among the soldiers as they consciously adjusted their uniforms. They knew all too well about Radec's focus on the dress code. But the Colonel didn't really pay attention to them as he peered about for Runa and Crickjaw. He finally found them at the far end of the hall. A tray of food and an empty seat waited for him.

"You already got lunch for me? Thanks."

"No problem, sir. The line got awfully long while you were away." Runa replied.

"You don't mind if we eat out here, sir?" Crickjaw asked.

Radec shook his head as he settled down between the two. "I wasn't thinking of having lunch in the office anyway." He looked around and chuckled. "It's been so long since I've eaten in a mess hall. Back when I was a private, there used to be small training centers scattered throughout Pyrrhus. It's so much more organized when it's decided that they have a single grand academy built at the center of the city."

As they ate, they carried casual conversations. Crickjaw turned to Runa with raised eyebrows. "You're General Metrac's sister? Now that I think about it, you look just like him. And on top of that, you're Colonel Radec's wife too. That's a potent mix."

Runa gave a light smile. "I'll take that as a complement."

"So Lieutenant, what made you join the Third Helghan Army? It's not very often that females strut around in military uniforms. Did your brother-er, the General-make you join?"

Runa shook her head. "No, I enlisted as a soldier out of free will. During the Helghast depression, there were hardly any exciting jobs for women. With Visari's rise to power, being a soldier seemed like a great escape from boredom. My brother's high status and the wealth of the Metrac family helped me to join without difficulty."

"What did your parents think of your choice?" Radec asked.

"They disapproved at first. They thought that a lady of the Helghast elite shouldn't fit within the ranks of the army." Then she smiled. "It was my brother who supported me the most. I shared his views about doing something for the empire. I started out as a light soldier, like every other fresh recruit. I eventually moved up to a sniper, when Armin recognized my potential. Then I earned my place in the squad of elite shock troopers. If it wasn't for my older brother, I probably won't be where I am now."

"If it wasn't for your older brother, you and I probably wouldn't have been married." Radec remarked wryly. The two smiled and laughed.

"Armin had been excited about the arranged marriage for the longest time." Runa said. "He had been keeping an eye on you for a while, you know. Your ascent through the ranks had greatly impressed him. He wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get married to just any man."

"Do you think he had made a mistake? With me being a good match for you, I mean?" Radec asked with slow, awkward hesitation. Crickjaw's eyes darted back and forth between the two. Somehow, the pyrotrooper felt that he didn't belong in the conversation that suddenly became personal. Radec waited for Runa's answer as if it meant the world to him.

"I'm not afraid of you, sir." she finally replied. "It's been a pleasure serving under your unit. I think my brother chose well in finding a husband for me."

Radec and Runa silently regarded each other with friendly respect. Crickjaw cleared his throat and made a big show of cleaning up his tray. "I guess I'm done with lunch now. I'll leave you two to yourselves, if that's what you want."

"Oh no Fleng, please don't go." Runa said quickly. "We didn't mean to leave you out."

"You're a part of this unit just as much as Runa." Radec agreed. "Were we boring you to death?"

"Nah, I really am done with lunch. They filled up my tray as if I was some goddamn sumo wrestler." Crickjaw laughed.

Radec and Runa also got up to throw away their own trays. They put their gas masks back on as the they headed back to Radec's office. The Colonel opened the heavily barred doors, and his heart sunk. At his table sat a huge stack of papers that awaited his attention.

"What else can I expect? As Visari's only advisor back on Helghan, I have to take care of all the papers now." Radec sighed. "Then there's handling administration issues for the academy. What am I, a chambermaid?"

"That's why we're here, sir." Crickjaw replied broadly. "Lieutenant Runa and I can handle some of your work for you. We can start with some of those papers right now."

He and Runa snatched small portions from the stack and began evaluating them. Radec sank into his own chair in relief. "I feel less stressed out already. Thank you."

As his subordinates continued to work, Radec logged onto his computer. He responded to the usual online protocol, and inspected his desktop for any new messages. Notifications of cadets requiring registration, letters from the government...in conclusion, nothing terribly exciting. Just as he started to close his browser, a new message popped onto his screen.

'A voice mail from Suljeva? I wonder what's up.'

Radec went ahead and played the message. A burst of crackling static exploded from the computer's audio. A broken, panicked voice rose above the chaotic noise.

"Tharsis Refinery to Radec Academy...you hear me? Something terrible...petrusite explosion...nearly caved in the entire mine...whoever hears this, please help..."

The message abruptly stopped. Radec stared at the empty screen, dazed for a moment. He looked up to Crickjaw and Runa, who had stopped working to listen to the entire message. They stared back at him with alarm. Then Crickjaw narrowed his eyes. "What the hell was up with that? How did they tap into your communication line? They're not even supposed to."

"This petrusite explosion incident must be very serious. How else were they that desperate to send a message directly to me?" Radec mused. "Even if we did send help, most of our oldest and experienced medics are off on the Vektan campaign."

Runa rose from her seat. "There's no time to lose. We're their only source of medical support and help."

Crickjaw opened his mouth to object, but fell silent upon noticing her determination. The Lieutenants looked to Radec for his final word. In his heart, the Colonel shared Runa's opinion. But he attempted to mask it as he said, "Let's go to Suljeva. It's better than sitting here doing office work all day."

Radec turned to Runa. "Get whoever's available. Crickjaw and I will depart for the mine first, and we can give you the precise location coordinates."

The female Lieutenant nodded, and bounded off to do her part. Radec and Crickjaw also left the office with a rapid, urgent pace.

"Can you man an overlord dropship?" Radec asked.

"You can count on me, sir." Crickjaw replied.

The two men crossed the vehicle garage and hopped aboard the drone. They deftly strapped themselves in; Crickjaw's hands were all over the dashboard. "The Tharsis Refinery in Suljeva, is that right?"

Radec nodded, and Crickjaw pulled a wry grin. "It's nice to be visiting the place where I got my face all fucked up. I have old wounds throbbing just thinking of that hellhole."

Crickjaw proved to be a very reckless pilot, to the extent that Radec had to hang on for his life whenever the dropship made sharp turns. The scenery of the city and the wastelands were a zooming blur as the vehicle tore through the sky with devilish speed. Radec seized the armrests as the vehicle lurched to an eventual break.

"We're here at Suljeva, safely and in good timing!" Crickjaw declared.

"Thank God." the Colonel muttered.

A blast of windswept sand hit them as soon as they stepped off the dropship. Smoke from the factories also blew their way and partially obscured their visors. 'We definitely need our breathing apparatus in this shithole.' Radec thought. Born and raised in the mine slums himself, he had lived the life of a lower class Helghast. He knew of the hardships; gas masks in Suljeva were a necessity, not just a symbol of Helghast identity. Thanks to his performance in the army, it saved him from staying in the polluted village for the rest of his life. Then Radec thought of Runa, who was a Helghast of higher social status. He hoped that she would bring her own mask along; he feared that the smoky air would be too much for her.

Radec and Crickjaw entered the perimeter of the refinery and searched for any sign of life.

"The accident must be deeper inside." Crickjaw remarked. "I can't hear anything from out here."

The two soldiers ventured inside the factory, taking care to avoid running into petrusite spiders. Then, as Radec and Crickjaw scaled down a ladder, they heard a faint cry of distress. They picked up their pace and came across a miner down on his haunches.

"Hey mate, we got the message back at Pyrrhus. What happened?" Crickjaw asked. He clasped the miner's shoulders as the dazed civilian tried to stand.

"I was darn lucky not to be near the explosion. I was only knocked back by the shockwave." the miner pointed a trembling finger toward the darkened hallway. "But there are others further down...I heard crackling electricity and terrible screams. I'm just a little dazed, but you'd better check it out down there. They're the ones who really need help."

Radec tapped into his helmet mike. "Lieutenant Runa, do you copy?"

There was a momentary crackle, then a reply: "Yes, sir."

"Crickjaw and I are inside Tharsis Refinery. I've got the precise coordinates..." He quickly checked his wristbound radar. "20.97 degrees north and 105.40 degrees south of Suljeva. Do you have it down?"

"Yes, sir. I've got the numbers on a dropship dashboard."

"Did you find an available individual or team?"

"Yes, I've got a medic with me. We'll be there promptly."

The line disconnected, and Radec turned to the miner. "My Lieutenant and medical support will be coming. Please escort them to the accident site when they arrive."

"As you wish, sir." The miner saluted awkwardly.

Radec and Crickjaw proceeded down the hallway with caution. A lance of electricity came out of nowhere and struck close to Radec's boot. Instinct prevented the Colonel from completing his step and getting fried. "Careful, Crickjaw. We must be close." he said grimly. They steered away from the right side of the corridor, the source of the bolts. The further they went in, the more ruptured and damaged the right wall became. They entered a large factory room, and they gaped at the sight.

"Holy fuck." Crickjaw drawled the words so slowly that they hardly sounded like a curse.

A giant tower, complete with a storage tank and a tangle of pipes, dominated almost the entire room. Half of the structure was blown to pieces, probably from the high pressure. Some of the punctured pipes spewed out high voltage webs of petrusite. Radec looked up. The ceiling was burnt black from the pluming exhaust and ash. The residue rained down like dead snow. But that wasn't what had Radec taken aback. Bodies littered the floor like autumn leaves. The ones closest to the tower were incinerated beyond recognition. Petrusite bolts still crackled over a few of them. Then some of the sprawled bodies feebly stirred. Radec spotted a rifleman moaning from a corner. He rushed over to the fallen man, and the rifleman responded in a cracked voice filled with relief. "Colonel Radec, sir...thank God you got our message..."

"You...you were the one who tapped into the academy's line?"

"Yes sir, it was the only place I could think of, and the only place to call before I got knocked out."

It made sense now. There was no way miners could have communication access to the academy.

"A couple of other soldiers and I were stationed at the refinery to watch over the miners." the rifleman explained. "I have no idea how it all happened...maybe some stupid miner mishandled the petrusite or something. Then an explosion to the tower hit us out of the blue. Petrusite combusted the rifle I was holding...the burns on my hands and face would've been a lot worse if not for the armor." Then the rifleman seemed to stare at Radec with fear. "Am I in trouble for contacting and bringing you all the way out here, sir?"

"No, you're not. Don't worry about it." Radec tried to reassure the injured soldier. "It's my job to be responsible for you soldiers, after all."

He heard clanking footsteps getting louder, and he turned around. Radec was filled with relief as he recognized Runa's slender, athletic figure. Luckily, she had her gas mask on. The miner from before came close behind her, and an individual Radec couldn't recognize came next. The newcomer stood even shorter than Runa. He had the standard uniform of a support trooper, except it was covered with hand-sewn pockets designed to hold various knick-knacks.

"Sergeant Steig Jankowski, reporting for duty, sir!" Behind the mechanical lilt was the small voice of a young man. He sounded perfectly serious as he faced Radec with a crisp salute.

The Colonel blinked in slight disbelief. "Are you the medic we've asked for?"

"Yes sir, I am he. Lieutenant Runa had requested my services, because my medical superiors are away for the invasion."

Jankowski peered about the room, and his voice seemed to deepen with concern. "I can see why I was needed so urgently. There's no time to lose. Search for any other survivors."

Radec, Runa and Crickjaw found many that were still alive, but with bad burns or cuts from harmful projectiles. The worst casuality looked like a flayed ragdoll, and Jankowski went over to inspect him first. The medic winced at the grievous injuries. "This poor fellow's in shock. Can someone hand me something big and warm? I'm afraid I've only got small gauze bandages." Jankowski quickly looked around, then said to Radec, "Oh, your red scarf is perfect. May I borrow it, sir?"

Radec unfastened the flowing red scarf he usually kept around his neck and down his back.

"Before I do anything else, I have to keep him warm and get his blood flowing." Jankowski explained.

He, along with Runa and Crickjaw, felt like being part of a medical team as they helped Jankowski with attending the survivors. The Sergeant paid special attention to the civilians just as much as the soldiers. As he rubbed alcohol, staunched the bleeding or wrapped bandages, Jankowski treated them with gentle care. One miner had a piece of steel sharpnel lodged deep into his shoulder. Instead of yanking it out, Jankowski delicately pulled with a plier and casually talked with the civilian to distract him.

The miner gritted his teeth and winced. "Thank you so much, Sergeant-uh..."

"Jankowski. But everyone just calls me Janky. My full name is a pain in the ass to say and remember."

The miner smiled back as the sharpnel was dislodged from him. "Right. Thanks, Jank."

When Sergeant Janky finished with attending everyone, he said, "There, I've done the most I can do right now. It's best to take them back to Pyrrhus for proper medical attention. I can't stop their bleeding forever."

Radec nodded. "All right. We'll carry them to the dropships." It was a long and painstaking progress, but they managed to haul every survivor onto the aircrafts. Radec and Crickjaw even carried two at a time.

"I'm staying behind to get more villagers to help repair the refinery." the uninjured miner said. "I'll tell them about the tremendous help you've given us."

Janky shook his head and smiled. "It was my pleasure. That petrusite better be cleaned up before it electrocutes anyone else."

"Okay, let's fly." Crickjaw started to sit in the pilot's seat when Radec stopped him.

"No, I think it's best that you don't. We've got injured men onboard, so we must fly more carefully." the Colonel said this politely, but Crickjaw seemed to get the message.

"Yeah, you're probably right, sir. I may as well kill us all." he said with dry amusement. He went off to steer the other dropship. Runa was in charge of the flying instead, while Janky stayed at the back with the wounded passengers. As they flew back to the city, Radec thought of the events they went through so far. Saving people wasn't his expertise, he was more evolved to finish them ruthlessly and quickly. It seemed strange, but helping people was enjoyable in a different sense than killing. Unlike most Helghast commanders, who are of higher class, Radec understands the hard lives that civilians lead. He felt a sort of kinship and compassion to them as he had helped Janky care for them. Radec knew that he would never excel as a doctor, but his recent experience reinforced his belief in ensuring the best for Helghan and its people.

He looked to Runa and asked, "What do you think of the medic?"

"He's young, but amazingly experienced. I've never seen a medic quite like him." she replied. "It's rare for a Helghast soldier to display such open care and compassion for the civilians. At first, I had my doubts when he was the only one to volunteer and come with me. But I was wrong to underestimate him by his age."

Radec agreed with what she said. As usual, her judgement was accurate and reliable He had his own thoughts about the medic as well. Janky always talked with flawless grammar and carried a civilized, educated tone. But he was never snobby or conceited in his words or actions. Radec saw himself in the young medic, and a great idea dawned on him. He turned to face the rear of the dropship and said, "Sergeant, since the invasion campaign stripped you of your superiors, would you be interested in joining my unit? I could use a capable man like you."

Underneath the mask, Janky's young face flushed with pleasure. "Wow, you mean it? Thank you so much, sir. I would love to work as a medic in your team."

"Consider it official. You're in." Radec said.

**Whoa, that took much longer than expected. I was used to doing shorter chapters for a long time...  
I'm attempting to have this story parallel with the Killzone franchise's main plotline. But technical aspects may be inaccurate, or wrong entirely. Feel free to correct me (politely) if you do notice mistakes. :P**

**Quick! Drop in a review to save your life before Radec teleports and backstabs you! xD**


	4. Heart to Heart Talk

The Radec Renegade (4)  
Heart-to-Heart Talk

Lieutenant Crickjaw limped through the simulated battlefield, taking care to avoid the hail of shotgun pellets.

"Janky! Can you give me a hand, mate?"

The young medic rushed out of the observation room. He fished a bottle of alcohol and bandages from one of his huge pockets. Crickjaw trudged to the safe outer perimeter of the room before leaning against the wall.

"Something wrong with your leg, Lieutenant?" Janky asked. Crickjaw gingerly stretched out his injured leg before the medic.

"Come see for yourself what that stupid cadet did to me."

Janky pried off the pant legging to reveal angry red and black burns. "Yowch. What happened?"

"We ran out of practice shotguns, so I lent a low-degree flamethrower to this soldier. I went around inspecting the cadets as they practiced their battle tactics. Apparently he didn't know how to control the goddamn thing, because the fire went at my legs and nearly fried some pups behind me."

Janky poured alcohol into a large cotton swab and pressed it onto the wounds. Crickjaw flinched and let out a stream of foul-tempered profanity. Janky cringed from the onslaught of words and continued to gently rub the swab. "Hush, you big baby. The burns aren't nearly as bad as they could've been. Want me to kiss your booboo for you?"

Crickjaw threw a withering glare at the joking Sergeant. "Haha. I'm laughing so fucking hard, you make me want to throw up."

It took all of Janky's willpower to suppress his smile. He saw someone approach them from the corner of his eye. "Oh, look. Another casualty."

Crickjaw saw the newcomer and glared even harder. It was the cadet who had wielded the flamethrower. And from the looks of it, the unfortunate victim of Crickjaw's wrath. The soldier pulled off his helmet to reveal a battered, puffy face. He flopped against the wall and scooted away from Crickjaw. Janky wrapped a few strips of gauze around Crickjaw's leg and moved on to the beaten up cadet.

The pyrotrooper sat up in angry shock. "You're gonna tend to the sonofabitch who burned my leg?"

"Yes, I'm taking care of the soldier _you_ had mugged." Janky replied mildly. "As far as I can see, I'd say that you two are even."

Crickjaw huffed as Janky's comeback hit home. He shot dark sidelong glances at the cadet as he muttered, "Son of a no-good, pole-stripping, bitchy, cocksucking whore."

He traced the ridges of his helmet moodily. "If Colonel Cobar were here to see this, he'd put a bullet through all of our heads. Just like the way he executed that senior officer for stopping an entire exercise."

Janky shook his head as he patched up the cadet's face. "I know I'm going to say things I shouldn't be saying. But sometimes, I think our commanders can be far too ruthless. The whole thing about the Helghast being the superior race...survival of the fittest...I for one think it's going overboard."

Crickjaw shrugged. "I suppose you'd say that, since it's your job to look after the injured and weak anyway. But whether we like it or not, all we can do is to obey our superiors. We're like pawns on a chessboard...we're only moved and motivated by the player's hand."  
Janky dabbed at a nasty bruise on the soldier's bald head. He looked across at Crickjaw with impressed amusement. "Now where did you hear that from?"

"Colonel Radec. With all that wise and profound shit he knows, he could've had a degree in philosophy or something."

"Hmm, I see. I didn't think that it was your own quote; you don't look like a big fan of chess."

Crickjaw stared into the battlefield, where cadets still practiced and fought. "The Colonel beats me every time. He says that I'm too bold and reckless with my pieces. The only person who can match brains with him is his woman."

"Speaking of the Colonel and Lieutenant Runa, where did they go?" Janky asked.

"They're traveling to the frontier, the wastelands beyond the mines. So they can go train the _good _pups, the ones who can handle a weapon without commiting manslaughter." Crickjaw made sure the wounded cadet could hear his scathing remark. "On the way there, they're dropping off the victims of the petrusite incident back where they came from."

"A convoy in the wastelands...sounds dangerous. I hope they'll be all right." Janky mused.

Crickjaw waved his hand dismissively. "This is the Colonel we're talking about. I'm sure they'll come back in one piece. I'm only worried about them coming back _on time_. I don't feel like running this entire academy for long, not when I've got a bunch of incompetent idiots under my wing."

As soon as Janky finished his task, the cadet hastily slinked away to avoid Crickjaw's further jibes. The Lieutenant sighed and fought to rise to his feet.

"I suppose I'll inflict verbal abuse from the sidelines. Stay on your toes, Jank."

"Yes, sir." Janky snapped a salute and went back to watch from a safer spot. He kept his eyes peeled for a chance of an accident or injury, but thinking of Radec and Runa kept occupying his mind. The young medic inwardly chuckled to himself. Before Crickjaw's answer, Janky had assumed that the Colonel and his wife went off for some private bonding. He realized that it was a stupid and silly assumption. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't imagine Radec, one of the most feared officers of Helghan, in a romantic mood. But what if the Colonel tried? A mental image of Radec sweet-talking to Runa popped in Janky's mind. How about talking dirty? The thought of it made Janky burst out laughing.

* * *

A single file line of tanks rumbled through Helghan's mostly unexplored wastelands. They had just departed from Suljeva, where they had to drop off the miners and take a break. Soldiers took turns in scouting by foot, then resting their feet as they rode the tanks. Radec and Runa had the privilege of having a tank to themselves. The Lieutenant insisted that she would drive the tank, and had said that she used to do it for her older brother all the time.

"From what I've heard, General Metrac has succeeded in conquering most of southern Vekta." Radec said to her. "He has employed shock troopers to their fullest extent. He even had soldiers use guard dogs that track down and kill ISA Marines."

Runa nodded quietly as she listened. "It's good to know that he's doing so well on a strange planet." Then she turned to Radec. "What are Vektans like? The general population, to be specific."

He shrugged. "I suppose they're not much different than the soldiers: weak, sentimental humans corrupted by false hope. Because of the paradise they live in, they are strangers to hardship and the effort needed to overcome it."

"What do they look like? Are they very different from us?"

"You've never seen a Vektan, haven't you?"

"Not really, sir. As a woman, I'm discouraged from fighting at the front."

"Oh, right. I've neglected that fact." Radec leaned back and stared at the rock formations ahead. "Vektans come in all shapes and sizes. Some are tall and scrawny, some are short and stout. Women like to grow out their hair in waves, preferrably at the shoulders or even down to their arses. Spiky, curly, frizzy, blond, black...the variety of hair is staggering. And if you ask me, sickening."

Runa had a look of disapproval and disgust lightly stamped onto her face. Only female Helghast of little or no education grew out their hair past the neck. In Helghast culture, long hair was a sign of rebellion, vanity and even prostitution. Shortly cropped hair suggested modesty and sophistication. Radec reached out to brush the back of Runa's head. "You, on the other hand...I like your haircut. It's sharp, stylish and attractive."

She looked back to him with a small, appreciative smile. Realizing what he had just did, he quickly withdrew his hand. He hoped that no soldier caught him making that move. It would ruin his reputation. Runa seemed to notice his awkwardness, so she remained silent as she drove the tank. A light soldier came running and halted next to them.

"Colonel Radec sir, units report a large bridge just ahead." he called from below. "The others await your orders, sir."

Radec peered at the sight ahead. Then he signaled for Runa to stop the tank. The vehicles in front also halted. The bridge wasn't man-made, but formed by the forces of nature. It made a rocky strip between the tanks and their destination, a small outpost at the other side. A wide, yawning chasm stretched below the bridge. Radec gazed at the formation with uncertainty. Signs of erosion and windswept layers were evident on the rocky bridge. Heavy vehicles might have been able to cross over a long time ago, but he wasn't sure about this time.

"The bridge doesn't look stable for our tanks to travel on. Take whatever gear you've packed along and go across in a single file. We'll leave the tanks here and come back for them later." Radec declared.

The light soldier nodded and relayed the Colonel's orders to other units. Helghast troops hopped out of the tanks with their weapons and carefully crossed the bridge. Radec could see several of them shaking in their boots as they tried not to look down. Older and experienced troops followed behind with more confidence. Radec and Runa crossed the bridge last. Despite the jaw-dropping depth below, they treated the bridge like a walk in the park.

On the desert battlefield, the soldiers commenced their mock skirmishes. Some troops practiced their hand-to-hand combat with Lieutenant Runa. As she sparred with them, she also gave instructions here and there.

"A front kick to the stomach is a good, standard offensive. But watch when I make a roundhouse kick-"

Runa made a slow and deliberate move so that her foot pressed against a soldier's ribs. "Not only does this stun the foe, but it can destroy the radio and first-aid kit at their side."

She suddenly whirled and swung a devastating kick at the soldier behind her. He made a whooshing grunt as he clutched his side and hit the ground. Runa made to help him, but he wheezed, "I'm good, I'm okay." She nodded, and went on.

"As Helghast, we should take advantage of our environment. Suppose I fight an ISA soldier in the middle of a desert. The wind and sand are on our side, so I should turn that against him."

Runa kicked up a wave of sand at a Helghast's front. The soldier's hands flew out as sand sprayed all over his visor and vision. He staggered back for a few seconds, trying to shake his helmet free.

"In those few vulnerable seconds, he would be pinned down and dead by now. If Vekta is ever going to invade our planet, take all this advice into consideration."

The troops bobbed their heads as they listened attentively. All eyes were on her like a dog in front of a biscuit. After demonstrating some arm and leg locks, Runa was overwhelmed by those who were eager to volunteer for the next exercise. They didn't seem to mind getting their butts kicked by her at all. In fact, they even looked like they enjoyed it.

'They're obviously checking her out. Idiots.' Radec inwardly sighed. He caught one soldier staring at her back for a few seconds too long.

"That's my Lieutenant's bottom you're peeping at." he snapped. The soldier started and muttered panicked apologies. "If law allowed it, I would've shot you on the spot for that." Radec growled as he shook his head. He drew out his pistol and shoved it onto the soldier's chest. "Take this and join the skirmish group immediately. No more hand-to-hand combat for you."

The trooper scuttled away from the Colonel's wrath. For a few more minutes, Radec supervised the mock assassination and body count missions. Troops frantically ran about, either ducking for cover or lobbing low-degree grenades at each other. Radec was glad he brought with them a grenadier-the cadets have already depleted half of the explosive stock. Then, after about half an hour, a wicked dustdevil began to brew. The wind grew stronger, and the onslaught of sand hit them hard.

Radec ordered a withdrawal into the nearby outpost. "Everyone must retreat inside and wait out the dust storm. You may take off your gear and get some rest."

The troops sighed in relief as they stripped off their helmets and sand-clogged uniforms. Bald heads gleamed in the flourescent light, and the gathering room filled with the hum of quiet conversations. Runa joined Radec's side in a separate room. She took off her helmet and tapped the sand out, but the Colonel didn't bother to cast off his armor. Some of the soldiers began to nod off and fall asleep. Radec gazed at a nearby window, where outside was just a stormy blur of beige. Minutes turned into hours, and he started to grow restless.

"I've forgotten how severe these desert storms can get. I could use a game of chess to ease my mind." he remarked. Runa nodded in agreement. She could feel the invisible tension crackle from his body. "Don't worry, sir. Try not to think about it so much. Just relax and let your mind go blank; it will ease any anxieties you may have."

Radec felt himself calm down just listening to her calm and controlled voice.

"How old are you, Lieutenant?"

"Twenty-six, sir."

He bit his lip. 'I'll be a son of a gun. She's ten years younger than me.'

"What's the matter, Colonel?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just...you're very mature for your age. I couldn't help but admire it."  
"Training as an elite shock trooper taught me to have a flexible attitude. And working as a sniper taught me patience...lots of it."

"I suppose you're like the yin that complements my yang."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you, sir."

Radec removed his helmet so he could properly converse with her. "You're not familiar with the yin and yang principle? It's alright...most Helghast don't know much about Terran culture. Before the third world war, when Earth was still intact, there was a country called China. You could say it's the Rome of Asia. It was a country of great size and power. The Chinese were masters of philosophy, and their chief principle was the concept of yin and yang. You see, they believe that yin and yang are opposites, yet are harmonious when put together as a whole. There are countless examples: fire and water, sun and moon, earth and heaven...you get the idea. With your stoic, calm temperament and feminine background, I'd say that you're yin. You contrast with me, a fiery and ruthless yang. But together, we complement each other quite well."

"Are you implying that we make an efficient team, sir?"

Radec gave her a small smile. "Yes, I daresay that we do. Perhaps General Metrac really knew what he was doing when he had set up our marriage."

The two fell silent for a few moments. Then Runa said, "If I may ask, what background did you come from, sir?"

"You mean the time before I joined the army?"

Runa nodded.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I didn't mean to be rude, sir-"

"It's fine. But it's a story I'm not fond of recounting." 'There's nothing else to do. I might as well.' he thought.

Radec set his helmet onto his lap, propped his elbows on it and rested his head on his hands. He gazed wistfully at the window.

"As you might've noticed, my need for a rebreather indicates my low class status. I was born in the heart of Suljeva's slum. I lived in squalor with three older brothers and an alcoholic father. I've never seen him without a bottle or cigarette at hand. With the rate he went, keeping a job was an impossible task. It was a miserable cycle of gaining and wasting. The moment my father earned his income, he would flush it all away at the nearest pub. Then he would stagger home, singing and cursing at the top of his lungs."

The Colonel's eyes darkened at the memory. "He would drag the four of us out of bed, make us promise to fight and die for Helghan. He would give the loudest pledger a coin, and the rest a beating for lack of patriotism."

Radec grinned darkly. "How ironic. As a child, I never received a single coin. And here I am now, one of Visari's most trusted advisors."

He pointed to a deep scar that cut through the right side of his nose. "One night, he brought with him a broken bottle from the bar. I said I would give my blood, tears, body and soul for the glory of Helghan." he shrugged. "I wasn't loud enough." Radec toyed with the helmet's tube absentmindedly. "My older brothers had it slightly easier. They ran the house when our father was away. We often went hungry, because our father almost never brought food or money for us. My brothers made me dress up like a child street begger and grovel at the miners for some leftovers."

Radec laughed bitterly. "My brothers made me do ridiculous things during my begging career. Sometimes I pretended to have one eye, or be inflicted with leprosy. Then I was promoted to singing pub songs, or dancing like a pole stripper to entertain passerbys. And whenever I managed to get food, my brothers always pilfered most of it. They get the food, and I get to lick the grease off the wrapping. If I didn't bother them for a few days, they would hand me bones with some meat still clinging to it."

Runa had remained silent through Radec's story. She gazed at his scar with a sort of solemn sympathy.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, sir. So many of us have been touched by harsh times."

"I can't agree with you more, Lieutenant. But that was simply the past. When I got old enough, I joined an academy. I fought, I succeeded, I moved on. My brothers also got drafted. Unfortunately, they failed to meet the military's expectations. They weren't strong enough, not smart enough. They gave up, received public humiliation from our superiors, and drifted into a world of crime, sex and drugs. The trio lived like tramps and rats, and were no better than our father."

"What happened to them now?" Runa asked quietly.

Radec lowered his eyes to the ground. "My brothers' petty crimes got out of hand. Too many drugs got stolen, and too many prostitutes ran amuck. It was a problem that required the military to step in and crush their operations. I was one of those that were sent out to perform the duty. I was a Major at that time, and I was all too familiar with my brothers' habits. My division had them trapped near the refinery. They were hiding in a run-down shack, where we used to play as children."

Then his eyes hardened and he clenched his fists. "I executed them myself. I had received orders to personally finish them off. The three of them had bullets plugged in their brains before they could say anything. As for my father, I heard that he had died from an overdose of drugs. Good riddance."

Runa listened to this in shocked silence. She looked as if to say something, but thought twice and remained sober. The Colonel's dislike toward his family seemed cold, but reasonable. Coming from a better-off and educated family, Runa did not know how to properly voice her opinion on Radec's experiences. She never had to face abuse from her parents and brother, and had lived comfortably before joining the army. The Colonel truly was a hardened veteran, whose life has been shaped by life-or-death experiences.

Radec eyed her for a few seconds, then he said, "I know that you might find it hard to accept and understand what I had gone through. To tell you the truth, I'm glad that you were raised with a different background. You couldn't imagine what poorly educated women are doing these days."

"Speaking of education, how did you come to know so much, sir? Considering your fairly humble beginning, I mean. All the books in your office contain complex and scholarly material."

Radec's face relaxed, as if lightened upon changing the subject.

"I had something the rest of my family didn't: a desire to learn. In the slums, I used to pilfer old books from the garbage and read them cover to cover. I taught myself how to read and write the Helghast language through newspapers and propaganda posters. When I was an army cadet, I took full advantage of the academy's library and studied as much as I could. Naturally, military science became my favorite topic to study. With the effort and determination I had, my brothers had no way to catch up in terms of intelligence."

"That's very impressive, Colonel." Runa remarked. "That explains your quick ascension through the ranks."

Radec shrugged modestly. "The military's just like school, I suppose. Learn quick, or lose out."

Runa nodded in agreement. Her brow tightened as she attempted to stifle a yawn. Radec looked down at her.

"Are you tired, Lieutenant?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"You sparred with the cadets for hours. You're bound to be exhausted." he pressed. His eyes held concern for her. "Get some rest, and I'll wake you up when the sandstorm lifts."

Runa peered around her for a suitable sleeping spot. Most of the men had already taken the spots along the walls and floor. The hard boards didn't look very inviting either.

"You can lean and rest your head against my shoulder. I don't mind." Radec offered.

Runa gazed up at him uncertainly. "Are you sure, sir?"

"I'm absolutely positive. Now sleep. That's an order."

Radec's firm voice cleared any stubborness Runa might have left.

The Lieutenant smiled, and didn't attempt to hide her drowsiness this time. "As you wish, Colonel."

She rested her head against his shoulder pad and lightly leaned onto his side.

"Lieutenant?"

"Hmm?" She seemed too tired to even address formality.

"Thank you for listening."

"No problem." she murmured.

In a surprisingly short time, Radec heard quiet, steady breathing. Runa was sound asleep and completely passed out. He found her face peaceful, serene and delicately beautiful in the midst of a dull and barren environment. Radec didn't have the need to stare out the window anymore. He preferred to gaze at his sleeping wife.

'I'm dissolving into a softie. That is what's getting to me.' he thought.

Still, a strange sensation warmed his otherwise hard and unmoving heart. He had a vaguely similar feeling whenever he savored a military victory. But this was different. What he felt now was content, a soft and intimate emotion he thought he would never achieve to feel. Radec couldn't remember having a mother, so the emotions he felt now seemed alien to him. But they weren't unwelcome at the very least. He actually liked the feeling, and was grateful for the beautiful Lieutenant that had come into his life like a blessing. She truly completed him, like yin and yang.

**The next chapter will introduce Lenny the grenadier, who will be the last member to enter Radec's squad. I might do a story on Radec's childhood; an interest for it kept growing the more I wrote about it. :3**


	5. Lenny

**I realize that Chapter 5 is WAY overdue. (3 years...I can't believe it!) Thank you readers for your remarkable patience. Thanks for putting up with my laziness lol.**

Radec Renegade  
Lenny

Colonel Radec's eyes slowly blinked open. He groaned softly as he flexed his stiff arms. Runa stirred as his shoulder accidentally shifted her head. He looked down at her apologetically; he forgot she was even next to him.

His eyes darted around the room. His soldiers were still deep in sleep, some looking as if they were fighting a war in their dreams.

He turned to the window next, then whispered to Runa, "The storm has passed. We've got to move."

Any sign of fatigue or drowsiness dissipated as she swiftly stood to attention and donned her uniform.

"Up on your feet, men!" Radec barked. "Break time is over; we march out on the double!"

The startled soldiers didn't rouse as quickly and gracefully as the Lieutenant. They fumbled to strap their full gear back on and shake off any trace of sluggishness.

One of the grunts piped up, "Uh, if I may ask, what are we doing now, sir?"

"We're heading back to Pyrrhus. Our desert training is finished."

A soldier eyed Runa as he tried to mask his disappointment. "Is that true, sir?"

"You don't have the authority to question mine. My word is final." Radec snapped. "And you will be among the first to transfer back to Crickjaw's platoon if you try my patience."

The once turbulent sand now dwindled into ground-hugging swirls as Radec and the others stepped outside.

As they neared the thin canyon bridge, Radec called out, "Same procedure as before: travel carefully in a single file. This time, the Lieutenant and I will lead."

With the poised delicacy and lightness of a feline, Runa made careful steps across the fragile bridge. She looked back and gave Radec an affirmative signal. He, in turn, gestured to the soldiers behind him. He made sure to mirror Runa's footsteps as he warily planted his weight on the balls of his feet. He couldn't help but feel as if the knife and pistol holstered to his leg felt like dead weight.

Runa was already halfway across. But as she took another step, a slight crack sounded from below. She immediately froze and remained stock still. The only body part she moved was her hand, which she whipped out in a warning signal. Radec held his breath, apprehension brewing in his gut like a storm. However small or insignificant the crack sounded, Radec wasn't taking any chances. To underestimate something is a military leader's worst mistake.

"Hey, what's going on? Is it safe to move?"

"Shut up and keep still! You'll kill us all!" a soldier hissed in fierce reply.

Everyone behind Radec tried not to shift with restlessness. Some craned their necks to the side, anxious for what Runa would do next.

The soldiers flinched as they heard more cracks popping like a smatter of firecrackers. The thin rock remained intact, despite the bolt-shaped webs that marked the formation.

Runa still did not move an inch. After the cracks seemed to subside, Radec barely heard her murmur between her lips. "Your orders, sir?"

Radec felt torn in a tight situation. The options to walk across or back weighed with equal risk. His brow furrowed as he attempted to deduct a tactical solution. He started to reach a final decision and open his mouth when-

CRACK!

Instantaneous chain reaction. A cacophony of sickening snaps exploded from underneath. The jagged, webby fingers etched trails directly under their feet now. It didn't show any signs of stopping.

Radec's inner tactician, as well as a burst of adrenaline, instantly kicked in as he cried out, "Retreat! Head back before we get ourselves killed!"

The soldiers frantically pushed and stumbled in their tight line to rush back to safety. As for Radec, he made it with a flash and spark of his stealth cloak. He grabbed soldiers by the double to speed up the progress.

"No time to lose! Move, move!"

To his dismay, Runa and several soldiers were still a considerable distance away. The grunts uttered cries of horror and surprise as the rock gave way in massive chunks. They began jumping and skipping to reach the other side. Radec had to pull up the last soldier, who happened to have his foot slide over the edge.

"Lieutenant!" the Colonel called urgently.

Chunks of rock fell away like a dividing continent. Runa took agile leaps to push forward. Despite the determination stamped on her face, Radec caught the glimpse of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it! Just keep moving!"

Runa's legs began to shoot like pistons as the rocks began their slow fall. As she neared the safe ledge, she extended an open hand, shut her eyes, and leapt with all her might.

Radec's arm snapped forward to catch her by the wrist. The soldiers let out a collective sigh of relief. He tried to focus his relieved expression on the Lieutenant, rather than the chasm that spelled a dire consequence for what was once a bridge. He helped Runa to her feet and grimly stared back at the chasm. There was no way the platoon could cross in this situation; their only path must be miles below their feet by now.

Some of the soldiers promptly dropped their packs into the dust as remarks of dissent and complaint ensued.

"Now what? We're gonna be marooned out here forever?"

"No, not if we sprout wings and magically float to the other side." The soldier's sarcasm would've induced laughs if not for their predicament.

"What about communications? Can we get any signal?"

The communications officer clipped his nonresponsive radio back onto his uniform. "Negative. I'm getting nothing from Pyrrhus or even Suljeva."

"What about Constantine City?"

"...Damn, nothin' from them either."

A young foot soldier tilted his head thoughtfully. "What about jetpacks? Those sound mighty good right now."

An older soldier tipped off his helmet and made a great show of rolling his eyes. "Do we look like Stahl Arms pricks to you? Those private army stuck-ups always keep their fancy gadgets to themselves."

A soldier made a short-tempered huff. "Screw trying to find a way across. What about keeping ourselves alive if we'll be stuck out here? We only brought enough food for a day or two. Once that's out, what're we gonna do? Live off of Petrusite spiders?"

Another grunt looked about nervously. "I didn't sign up to deal with this shit. Don't tell me this is how it's gonna end!"

"That's enough." Radec growled.

Runa cast an apprehensive glance at the Colonel. It was clear to her that he had been fuming the entire time the soldiers complained amongst themselves. Unfortunately, they were oblivious to the looming storm.

"I don't want to eat Petrusite spiders, no way in a million fucking years!"

"Well, you know what? How 'bout I shove one in your mouth so you can shut the hell up!"

"And I'll be the first to make sure I'll tear out your smart mouth! Then you'll think twice before you mess with me-"

BLAM! BLAM! "That. Is. _Enough_!"

Every soldier in the platoon jolted in terror. They cast their wide eyes towards the Colonel, whose brandished pistol still wafted smoke from the two rounds he fired.

Radec was simply _furious_. His entire armored frame bristled with rage. Every soldier was intimidated by the sight. On his part, he harbored an urge to shout them down with ill-tempered profanity. But the Colonel was never the type to resort to crude, vulgar language.

"Soldiers of the Helghan Empire, acting no better than a bunch of pups still wet behind the ears." he spat. "I never became Colonel to command idiots. Idiots only good at throwing insults instead of bullets."

The soldiers remained silent, nervous and tight-lipped. Some stared down at the sand in shame. Just because he was sophisticated didn't stop him from being able to utterly humiliate his men. Runa watched as her superior paced around, then caught the slightest glimpse of him loosening.

Radec's voice held less of the edgy harshness he had before as he went on, "Complaints won't get us anywhere. Despair will get us killed. What we need is action that will be efficient and prompt."

"Uh, what do you suggest we do, sir?" a trooper boldly inquired.

"Have a small group survey the canyon's edge for a possible backup route." Radec replied. "It's the best plan we've got for now."

The Colonel selected a random bunch of soldiers and split them into two groups. Then he sent them on their way as they fanned out in opposite directions for maximum coverage of territory. He shook his head as he approached the Lieutenant.

"We're in a real fix here." he muttered confidentially. "No means of communication, no transportation, and most likely no other way to cross...do you have any suggestions?"

Runa's eyes sweeped over the remaining score of soldiers, then at the surrounding terrain.

"The first thing we should do is have the men situated and taken care of. I think I see a small plateau ahead; perhaps we could use that as a shelter to shield ourselves from the worst of the heat."

"Good idea, Lieutenant."

Just after that, the scouting groups returned. But judging from their weary trudge and dismayed expressions, Radec assumed that their efforts had proved fruitless.

"We're very sorry, Colonel...we made an intensive search and went as far as we could go, but there appears to be no way across."

Radec sighed. "I thought so. But you came back just in time." Then he raised his voice so that the platoon could hear him over the whistling wind.

"Lieutenant Runa had spotted a nearby rock formation where we can take shelter from the sun. However long we might stay, I'm not sure. But we've got to make the best of it until we can think of something else."

The soldiers made no objections at the prospect of escaping the scorching heat and flying sand.

A large, robust man in a grenadier's uniform rose and saluted to Radec.

"Sir, if you don't mind...may I suggest an idea?"

"Anything is better than nothing. Who are you, soldier?"

"Sergeant Leonard Hevlaska, sir. Or simply Lenny, if you please. I propose that we gather as much gunpowder and explosives as we can. We set it off and blow up this column."

The soldiers spoke up in protest. "What? And take away our only shade from the sun?"

"That's crazy!"

Radec raised a hand and instantly quieted them. "Are you saying...that we use this pillar as an improvised bridge?"

The grenadier smirked. "You read my mind, sir."

Radec's eyes scanned the tall rock. "How do you know if it is long enough to reach the other side?"

"By calculating numbers in me head." Lenny traced the distance between the top of the pillar and the other side with his finger. "See? Forms an imaginary triangle. I reckon that the rock's just long enough."

Everyone's eyes were on the Colonel as he contemplated Lenny's plan. Then he nodded. "We'll have to try. It's a gamble we're willing to risk."

He made a sweeping gesture with his gloved hand. "All soldiers clear this area, except for those who will help Hevlaska rig the explosives."

Lenny immediately got to work as he dug grenades and explosives of all kind from his tank. "Won't be long, sir. I promise."

True to his word, the convoy didn't have to wait in the sun for long. Roughly half of the pillar's circumference was covered in chains of dynamites. Everyone stood well away while Lenny set off the bombs.

BOOM!

Dust and rocks plumed from the explosion. The pillar groaned as it slowly fell over. Everyone held their breaths as the top approached the other side of the chasm. The ground shook as the pillar became a bridge. Barely. Still, the convoy erupted in whoops and cheers.

Radec turned to Lenny. "A little unorthodox, but it worked. Your innovation is certainly commendable."

The grenadier tipped his helmet modestly. "You flatter me, sir. All it took was some common sense." A wide grin made his round face even rounder. "That, and a lot of bombs."

"Are you attached to any unit?"

Lenny shook his large, round head. "I go wherever I'm needed, sir."

"I'm interested in having you as part of my team. I won't hold it against you if you refuse."

Lenny looked pleasantly surprised. "Refuse? Colonel...to be invited into _your_ unit is an offer only a bloody idiot could refuse. Of course I'll join!" He saluted. "Thank you very much, sir."

"I'm sure your skills will be invaluable to our cause," Radec replied. "Right now, there are some defunct areas around the academy that need some cleaning up. It would take some well-measured precision to clear them without further collateral damage. Up to the job, Hevlaska?"

"Can't wait to get started."

Radec turned to the rest of the soldiers, feeling his spirits slightly lift. "Get in formation, troops. We're heading home."

**It's been a very long time since I updated. Hopefully, my writing style has improved.**


	6. Senator Khasar Metrac

**To make up for being the ultimate procrastinator, I've posted Chapters 5 and 6 simultaneously. Hope you like. :)**

Radec Renegade  
Senator Khasar Metrac

When Radec and his convoy returned to Pyrrhus, the rest of his personal unit immediately took a liking to their newest member.

Lenny was earnest, down-to-earth and hard-working. He went to work according to Radec's orders, setting off dynamites to his heart's content. Lenny's love of blowing things up equaled Crickjaw's love of setting things on fire. But even the two together were nowhere near as psychopathic as Colonel Cobar, so Radec had little to worry about when it came to suspecting mental instabilities among his unit.

A few days later, word had it that General Lente was killed in Vekta. A single point-blank gunshot to the gut.

The news spread like wildfire. Lente's body was sent back to Helghan for an elaborate military funeral. Radec and his troops stood rigid and stoic, decked in black and red dress uniforms. They formed part of a living security wall surrounding Visari. His daughter was also present, her young face expressionless as she listened to her father's eulogy like everyone else. Helghast protocol called for absolute silence and solemnity during the service. Audible and visible signs of grief were frowned upon. Not that many had reason to shed tears over Lente. He wasn't particularly liked among lower-ranked troops. The pompous general hardly experienced battle, let alone risk getting his boots dirty in the process.

So who brought about his demise?

The Colonel dwelled on this question as the funeral went on. Visari's praise of Lente's service had gradually closed with a rousing promise that the ISA would pay for the atrocities committed against Helghan. Even then, despite the resolution on their faces and nods of agreement, everyone showed absolute obedience and discipline by remaining silent. There was no reception afterwards. People began to disperse and resume their duties. Radec was about to head back to the academy when a soldier approached him.

"Forgive me for the intrusion...but the Autarch personally summons you and Lieutenant Runa to his office, sir."

The two officers walked side by side to Visari's palace. The only sounds echoing in the hall were the solid footfalls of Radec's boots, and the numerous medals clinking against his uniform.

Upon seeing Radec and Runa, the two sentries guarding Visari's office let them through.

They kept walking until they were an arm's length away from the desk where Visari sat. They saluted, and the Autarch inclined his head in return. "Colonel Radec, Lieutenant Runa. I hope you're doing well. Though I could easily send reports to your office, I feel it is best that I inform you of more recent events in person."

Visari seemed smaller behind his desk, when he wasn't standing high in public and speaking on behalf of Helghan. But that didn't make him any less imposing. "I'm sure you must be wondering who had killed Lente. According to various sources, I suspect that it's Colonel Gregor Hakha. Are you familiar with him?"

Radec frowned. "Somewhat. I've never met him myself, but I remember he used to be in Lente's unit. That, and he has mixed heritage."

"Yes. Unfortunately, it seems that his Vektan blood and mind got the better of him. Now he's a spy for the ISA."

Radec narrowed his eyes at this.

Visari folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "Hakha has made himself an enemy of the state. He must be killed on sight. Now, back to Lente...because of his death, I must appoint a new leader for Helghan's invading army. Fortunately it didn't take long at all to come to a decision. General Metrac will be taking Lente's place. With the aid of Colonel Cobar, I'm confident that they will be more successful in the near future."

Visari's pale green gaze moved to Runa. "That's why I had you come here, Lieutenant. For you to hear about your brother."

She bowed her head to show respect and, at the same time, mask the mixed relief and apprehension on her face. "Thank you, Autarch. I'm very grateful."

Visari shifted his attention back to the Colonel. "Continue with your usual duties at the academy, Radec. You may not be part of the invasion, but your efforts here are vital to our cause."

"As you wish."

"That is all I have for you two. You're dismissed."

Radec and Runa made their way to the building's entrance, looking solemn as they had during Lente's funeral.

"Seems like nothing but bad news lately, I'm afraid," Radec remarked.

The Lieutenant nodded in silent agreement.

The Colonel stopped to light a cigarette. The tobacco couldn't be any worse than Helghan's harsh atmosphere, so he didn't see much harm in smoking. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a man making his way up the stairs. He recognized the gaunt figure and white hair. They met eye contact, and the man approached him.

They didn't shake hands. Instead they inclined their heads at each other, customary of Helghast culture.

"Chairman Stahl."

"Colonel Radec. Good to see you again." Stahl held up an unlit cigarette. "Got a light? I'm afraid I forgot my own."

Radec obliged, and both men stood side by side as they smoked.

He turned to Runa. "Go on to the academy. I will you meet you there shortly."

She saluted to Radec and acknowledged Stahl with a nod before leaving. Female soldiers wore knee-length skirts as part of the dress uniform. It accentuated Runa's curves, even more so as her slender, pale legs moved. Radec found himself watching her walk down the stairs longer than he had to. Out of respectful habit, he averted his eyes.

Stahl whistled. "Quite a looker, that one."

Radec merely grunted in response. Stahl shot him an incredulous glance, as if not believing that the Colonel could sound so indifferent. Then again, Radec was a man who had excellent control of his emotions. Only a fool would deny that she was attractive. He just heard the fact made known so many times from others that he found it slightly annoying.

Radec changed the subject. "I heard your father recently passed away. My condolences."

Stahl waved his free hand in a dismissive gesture. "He died a hopeful man. He envisioned a glorious victory for Helghan. I intend to see it through, now that I'm the new CEO of Stahl Arms."

Radec had known Khage Stahl, the former CEO and Jorhan's father, since his days as a lower-ranked soldier. They maintained a mutual business relationship; many of Radec's soldiers used the manufactured weapons, in exchange for steady income and prosperity to Stahl Arms.

"So, Colonel...what do you think of Orlock?" Stahl asked.

"...That isn't my place to say," Radec said carefully.

"Of course it isn't. You're too good, Radec. The perfect soldier. No wonder Visari trusts you." Stahl scowled as he took a drag and blew it out in an angry huff. "What I wouldn't give to put Orlock in his place."

Again, Radec did nothing to fuel such talk. It could get him court-martialed. Or worse, executed. He was well aware that the Chairman hated the Admiral. But Radec had nothing against Orlock. In fact, he could relate to his superior on a level better than his friend, Stahl. Like Radec, Orlock had grown up in the slums and fought his way up the chain of command. Stahl, on the other hand, simply inherited his father's work and fortune. Now he possessed a substantial amount of power. A power he planned to exercise since he had his eyes set for the Autarch's circle of influence. For a civilian, he was quite formidable.

Radec hoped that Stahl wasn't aiming to actually _be_ the Autarch. As much as Visari liked Stahl, the Chairman would be wading in dangerous water if he ever considered rivaling the hereditary claim of Visari's daughter. Though a few years younger than Runa, she proved a force to be reckoned. Khulan Visari had a gift of oration and a penchant for intimidating authority, just like her father. Radec had no doubt that she would continue the Autarch's legacy and keep Helghan in an iron grip. Next in line would be Admiral Orlock, should Visari's line discontinue. Which was precisely why Stahl despised the man.

Radec liked Stahl as a friend. He wasn't sure if he'd like him as his ruler.

Stahl threw away his spent cigarette. "I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I know you got work to do." Then he grimaced. "I have business to settle as well."

He waved goodbye to the Colonel, prompting the latter to make his way to the academy.

A few days later, Radec was in for more bad news. He was sitting in his office and taking care of paperwork when Runa came in.

"Incoming file for you, Colonel."

He looked up irritably. "Another one to fill out?"

"No, sir. Urgent status report."

He took the file and opened it. His eyes sweeped the papers with a brisk scan. He frowned. "Hmm. General Adams is dead."

"The ISA traitor?"

"The very same one." Radec curled his lip in distaste. "Though he fought for our side, I've never taken a liking to traitors. Better to die honorably for the losing side than to live as a coward."

He set the file aside. He took off his helmet to rub away a headache that had come and gone during long hours of sitting in his office. As he put his helmet back on he noticed that Runa looked uneasy, the same way she had been since hearing from Visari. She had been keeping it to herself, and Radec thought it was about time he confronted her about whatever plagued her mind.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?"

"My brother..." she said in a soft voice. "I'm glad that he's alive and well. But for him to lead the entire invasion army...it's quite a burden."

"A burden he must've taken willingly and wholeheartedly."

"Of course, sir. I have no doubt."

Radec didn't know if he had said the right thing to ease her worries. Comforting people was...well, not his comfort zone. The Colonel was a direct and straightforward man, with no time to beat around the bush or sugarcoat anything.

Then Runa said something to break the silence and surprise Radec at the same time. "Thank you, Colonel."

"For what?"

"For not giving me false comfort, like saying that Armin would be all right."

"That would be a lie. And I never tell lies."

She smiled at him.

Radec was at a loss on how to respond to genuine happiness from the opposite gender. He merely nodded at her and returned to his work on the desk. He was glad for the helmet, in more ways than one. Not only did it protect him in battle, it also hid how awkward he must've looked seconds ago. His skin prickled with embarrassment.

Runa walked to his door. "I'm sorry for interrupting you longer than I had to. I'll get back to work."

Radec was left alone in his office again. He thought he felt another headache coming, but it subsided before he really felt any pain. 'At least the Lieutenant seems to be in a better mood.'

* * *

Sometimes there were days when Radec and his soldiers had nothing but paperwork to occupy their time. This was one such day, when Radec worked at his usual desk and his unit at a divided table.

Janky was examining medical records when he took a break and looked around. "Huh...where's the Lieutenant? It's been an hour since lunch and she's not back yet."

Just after he said this, Runa came into the office. She held an unusually decorated envelope in her hands. Everyone eyed it curiously.

"What is that?" Radec asked.

Runa broke the seal and pulled out a letter made of fine paper. After a few seconds, her eyes slightly widened with surprise.

She finally said, "Senator Metrac requests a personal audience with Colonel Radec's unit, myself included."

Janky tilted his head. "Senator...Metrac?" He glanced between Runa and Radec. "Then that means-"

"Yes. He's my father."

Everyone but Radec gaped at Runa.

Crickjaw was beside himself with awe. "I know that _General_ Metrac is your brother. But you...you're the daughter of a senator? Th-that makes you an aristocrat!"

"Why didn't you tell us, Lieutenant?" Lenny asked. "Er, I mean 'my lady?'"

Runa looked slightly embarrassed. "I prefer not to draw attention to myself. Please, just stick to Lieutenant. I haven't been called 'my lady' since I was a child. My father made sure I had this letter sent and read to you at the right time. He must've known that we have the opportunity to visit him today."

Janky looked nervous. "Sounds like a considerate man. I hope he's nice."The medic dusted at his clothes and he frowned. "An appointment with the senator, at his manor too! We ought to be in dress uniform."

"That would be best," Runa said. "I must warn you...my father is very particular on proper etiquette." She punctuated this statement with a glance at Crickjaw.

He took the hint. "You know what? I think it's best if I don't say anything," Crickjaw mumbled. "I've never been real good with manners and all that."

Radec had nothing to worry about. Despite being born in the slums, in the lowest caste of Helghast society, he took it upon himself to become educated and articulated. When he was a boy, he had learned to read the Helghan alphabet and survive street life on his own. Years in the academy whipped and beat him into shape, sometimes literally. He himself became the epitome of order and discipline. Radec was confident that the senator would approve of him. Last time he saw the elderly politician was at the arranged wedding. They haven't spoken much; perhaps now was the time to get to know each other better.

Radec's unit left after dressing up. The Metrac manor was just as finely built and decorated as the academy or Visari's palace, though to a lesser degree. It appeared to be a solid, luxurious sanctuary from the dark and stormy Helghan weather. The elevator dinged upon arriving at the top floor. Radec and his troops stepped out, taking in the sight of a long, grand hall. Runa led the way. Only she had access to unlock the door to the Senator's private quarters.

Runa's father, Senator Khasar Metrac, sat behind a small, austere desk. Carved into the front is the Metrac family crest. It looked much like the Helghast triad, only with entwined serpents replacing the arrows. Topping the crest was an eagle with outspread wings. Its talons clutched the snakes, signifying the Metrac family's obedience to the Autarch. The Senator himself was a figure of quiet yet firm dignity. His rugged facial features and white hair gave his face the likeness of a mountain. On top of that, he was easily recognizable by his uniquely cut beard, which fanned out from both sides like wings. He unfolded his hands and slowly rose to greet his visitors, revealing his slender and tall figure despite his old age.

His daughter's greeting was neutrally formal. "Good afternoon, Father."

Senator Metrac acknowledged them with a nod. "Runa, Colonel Radec. And these must be your best men."

Radec nodded. "Allow me to introduce Lieutenant Scott Fleng, Sergeant Steig Jankowski, and Sergeant Leonard Hevlaska. A pyrotrooper, a medic, and a grenadier respectively."

Each officer saluted as soon as his name was mentioned.

"Diversity in your unit is good," the Senator remarked. Then he said, "You might be interested to know that General Metrac just called from Rayhoven today. He expects little to no resistance from ISA forces there. He hopes that you are doing well. My son seems to have a great deal of respect for you, Colonel."

"That is an honor to hear, Senator."

"Let's get to the heart of the matter, Colonel Radec. I brought you here because I've been curious to know more...not only as your status as a Helghast colonel, but as my son-in-law."

Radec unconsciously tightened a hand into a fist. 'He wants to know about my background before the military. He'll probably ask for aristocratic family connections. Or know about my lack of them.'

"I sense that this will become personal. Perhaps you'd like a word with me and my daughter alone."

"That would be preferable, sir," Radec admitted.

Senator Metrac turned to the rest of Radec's men. "If you don't mind, I must ask you to leave this room. The butler can take care of you outside."

Lenny, Janky and Crickjaw exchanged a quick glance before saluting the Senator. They filed out quickly and quietly.

As soon as the doors closed, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was quick," Crickjaw remarked. "I wonder what he needs the Colonel alone for. Couldn't really understand the Senator's kind of talk."

"You don't think he's in trouble, do you?" Janky asked.

Lenny crossed his arms. "We won't get a sure answer by guessing. All we can do is wait."

Back in his office, the Senator sat back down. "Now that we hold this conversation in private, you may continue."

"Very well..." Radec did his best to maintain his confidence. "I do not profess this freely, but only a select few know that I hail from Suljeva. Had I not decided to venture out and join the military, I would have been among generations of mine workers."

Radec was careful with his words. He didn't mention outright that he was born in the slums, the lowly and unsightful bowels of Helghan. But anyone would know that Suljeva was among the poorest villages. As part of the high council, Runa's father certainly knew.

"Who is your father?" the Senator asked. "What does he do for a living?"

"In terms of professions...he had many. They were times when he had one. And there were times when he had none. He would make money and spend it all away on...other things."

"What about your mother?"

Radec put in as much dignity as he could to hide the uncertainty in his reply. "I...do not know her."

"Your name...how did you get it?"

"I was named after the Maelstra Barrens."

"How long could you go on without your helmet, or any form of rebreather?"

"Not for very long, sir." Only rich or evolved Helghast had no need for the masks. They either had access to more oxygen, or they adapted to Helghan's harsh atmosphere. Most of the time the words "rich" and "evolved" went hand in hand. The Metrac family was one such example. If Runa were to go to Vekta, she would have no trouble breathing its air just like her older brother.

Senator Metrac fell silent as he mulled over the Colonel's answers. "I see. So you have a rather humble origin. Quite different from what I expect out of a distinguished and respected Helghast colonel."

His eyes, fiercely green and penetrating, fixed themselves squarely at Radec. "Am I to understand that my only daughter, a member of the powerful and wealthy Metrac family, is the wife and subordinate to a dog of the slums?"

Runa looked horrified. "Father-"

He cut her off by holding up a hand. He gauged Radec's reaction carefully. The Colonel showed no visible signs of shock or anger on his face. Whatever he might feel inside, he maintained outward composure.

His reply was steady and devoid of emotion. "Yes, sir. It's true."

The air charged with tension. Runa looked particularly uncomfortable as her eyes flitted between her father and her superior. Finally, the Senator surprised them both with a disarming chuckle.

"Forgive me, Colonel. I was only testing you. Any other low-class Helghast would spring up in graceless vulgarity and anger at my remark. And rightly so. No one likes be called names." Senator Metrac looked impressed. "This only proves how remarkably disciplined you are. I imagine that you worked hard to get to where you are now."

"Very much so, sir."

"Helghan needs more capable men like you, Radec. I do not regret my daughter's legal and militaristic tie to you, nor do I blame my son for the idea of putting you two together in the first place. I am pleased to have your company today. You may go."

Radec and Runa left to meet with the others downstairs in the manor's elaborate entrance room. Crickjaw, Janky and Lenny were wide-eyed and curious, though they held their tongues to avoid prying answers from the Colonel.

He sensed this, so he said, "In case you were wondering, it went well. I suppose."

The men instantly broke their silence and flew into a verbal flurry.

"I didn't get in trouble! Score one for me!" Crickjaw exclaimed.

Janky shivered. "I thought I was going to faint from anxiety back in that office."

"You're telling me, Jank. Whew, the Senator looked mighty scary. No offense, Lieutenant Runa."

She shot Lenny an amused glance. "None taken. I understand where you're coming from."

The fact that Runa was an aristocrat made Radec admire her even more. She could easily defy his orders or disregard his status if she wanted to. But she didn't. It stirred his curiosity.

"Lieutenant, I don't know why I haven't asked you this before, but...what made you join the military?"

She seemed to contemplate his question before answering. "I wanted to change myself. Believe it or not...before joining the army, I was quite the spoiled brat."

"I...find that hard to believe."

She laughed. "But it's true, sir. It's natural, I suppose...being born into luxury and privileges made me soft and ungrateful. I only cared about myself and my needs. Everyone else less fortunate than me, and _their_ problems, had never crossed my mind. Of course, everyone had to tolerate my rotten attitude. My family took the worst of it."

Sorrow glazed over her green eyes. "My mother died from an illness when my brother and I were very young. I wish she could see me now...how far I've come from the foolish girl I used to be..."

In an effort to overcome the sad memory, she squared her shoulders and lifted her head higher. "Everything changed when Armin decided to join the army. His determination to protect Helghan, to fight for the sake of many...it inspired me. So I followed his footsteps."

"What did the Senator think of that?"

She smirked at the memory. "He was absolutely furious. My brother was devastated. But by the time they found out, it was too late. My enlistment into Pyrrhus's former academy was set in stone. I insisted to my fellow soldiers, to Armin most of all, that I would get no special treatment. I would fight and toil like everyone else. I have to say that such an abrupt transition from one life to the next was certainly not easy. I climbed up the ranks based on my skills and merit. Not because I was inherently entitled to do so."

She turned to meet his gaze. For a moment, he was taken aback by the fire in her eyes. "I don't want respect given to me because of my noblility. What I want is respect I _earned_ because I fought for it. I believe that's what it means to be a true Helghast."

Then, as if realizing how bold she might've looked, Runa turned away in apologetic submission. "I'm sorry. That must sound strange to you, sir."

"Not at all. I completely understand."

It might seem odd that an aristocrat would willingly lower herself to a commoner's level. At the same time it seemed so right. Every _true_ member of Helghast society, rich or poor, should be no stranger to suffering and hardship.

Despite the jarring contrast in social status, both shared that burning need to prove themselves against all odds.

"Until now, my father hasn't talked to me in a long time. I'm glad I came with you, Colonel. That encounter was something completely unexpected."

Radec chuckled. "That makes two of us."

**Out of the Helghan senate, only 2 are named in KZ canon (Gunsteling and Kuisma). The others were unnamed, so the one with the white hair and unusual beard was who I chose as Senator Metrac. Visari's daughter is also unnamed, so I made up one just for this story. The Helghast seem to have lots of odd names (to me). :P**

**I liked exploring Radec and Stahl's relationship a bit. Judging from the 10 seconds of flashback from KZ3, they seem like bros.**

**I love imagining what Helghast culture is like (since we see so little of it in the games lol). I see them as a very militaristic (duh), reserved, not-so-touchy-feely kind of people.**


	7. Discontinuing Radec Renegade (AN)

I know author's notes are not supposed to be submitted as chapters, but please hear me out.

I realize that with the story of Killzone Shadow Fall, I can't go the direction I've planned with "The Radec Renegade." I was going to make Echo the daughter of Radec and Runa. My next chapter was supposed to follow the events of Killzone Mercenary. Runa loses her eye and arm from a fight with Arran Danner. Later she has twin boys named Pitru and Viglo. By the end of KZ2 she has Echo: Pitru and Viglo's baby sister and Radec's daughter. Radec dies as he had in KZ2. Crickjaw was part of Radec's unit to defend Visari palace, and he dies in the firefight too. Then in KZ3, during Helghan's irradiation, Runa saves her children from being crushed by rubble. That was how Echo got her scars, and the red scarf as a farewell gift from her father. After Runa's death, the kids evacuate to Vekta with Lenny and Janky: the only survivors of Radec's unit. The epilogue was supposed to be a time skip to the events of Shadow Fall: the twins being soldiers of the Helghast military and Echo becoming an intelligence officer.

So yeah. That was how it was supposed to go. A part of me wished I got these chapters done sooner. At the same time I'm glad I didn't, because it deviates from Shadow Fall's story. I know fanfiction is all about doing and writing whatever you want, but I like to stick to the source material as close as possible. I'd be bothered writing Echo as NOT being Hera Visari's daughter.

**In short: this story will be discontinued.** I almost deleted this whole story, but I decided to let it stay on here for your viewing pleasure. I will be working on and submitting Echo-centered stories through my other account: Tykimickey. I currently have "Pax" published. I plan to publish "Flight of the Phoenix," Echo's backstory and childhood from her point of view. Pitru and Viglo are still Colonel Radec's sons and will appear in those stories, but they'll be like older brother figures to Echo.

I'm really sorry if you liked this story and wanted to see more. I appreciate the feedback. In addition to Echo stories, I'll probably write some about Radec. They're my two favorite characters.

I haven't revealed this until now, but..._I've never played Killzone befor_e. _And I'm a girl_. To my knowledge, female Killzone fans don't seem to be very common. xD The only one I have is KZ2 and I try to play it, but I'm terrible at FPS and I'm barely into the game. I know what happens by watching Youtube walkthroughs lol. What makes me love this series so much is the story. Or rather, its potential, since it's never exploited to its fullest in the games.

Thank you so much for your time. More Killzone to come soon! If you have any comments or concerns, just PM me. :)


End file.
